


Light

by jyuubi



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Fluff, Idiots in Love, M/M, Short One Shot, brief SasuSaku
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 16:56:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24410188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jyuubi/pseuds/jyuubi
Summary: Naruto never really knew how to deal with feelings, and didn't bother with his own. He didn't think a cute guy could easily change that.
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 21
Kudos: 114





	Light

**Author's Note:**

> I FUCKING SHAT THIS OUT I QAS SO TIRED
> 
> edited

“Naruto!” 

Naruto scans up and down— around the grand staircase, after hearing his name come out in Kiba’s voice. He spots him; all the way across, about a level above him with a broom in hand. Once their eyes meet Kiba doesn’t hesitate to jump off the short railings, hopping on the broom mid-air. He dodges the staircases that move until he reaches Naruto, ignoring the complaints and scolding of the live paintings.

Naruto holds on to the staircase as it shifts. “What, Kiba?” 

“Have you heard?” Kiba asks, landing on the railings and slides down it as Naruto moves down the stairs hurriedly, before they move again. 

Naruto doesn’t look at him. “About what?” 

“Sasuke’s let go of Sakura,” Naruto’s hand twitches under his robe. 

“Like what? Break up?” He asks dumbly. 

“Yeah, duh,” Kiba says, rolling his eyes. “Anyway, this is your chance.” 

“I don’t like her anymore,” Naruto blurts, voice defensive. “That was on our first year. Lay it off, we’re at our fifth year now.” 

Kiba smirks. “I know, dumbass.” Naruto finally turns to him, eyeing him suspiciously— what did he… 

Kiba feigns a yawn, bored. He still had the mischievous glint in his eyes. “Well, whatever. I’m hungry.” 

Naruto sighs, facing forward again. They were about to merge into a crowd that was entering the great hall, for dinner. 

As they enter it, Naruto is roughly shoved by Kiba sidewards and his back hits a body behind him. He throws a rough glare at the culprit before turning to who he hit. The crowd curls around them, annoyed. 

_Speak of the devil,_ Naruto sighed internally.

It was Sasuke Uchiha, with a friend behind him; probably holding up Sasuke from falling.

He scratches the back of his head, about to apologize but the Slytherin simply walks away, earlobes red; Naruto wasn’t sure if he’d imagine it— it was getting cold outside.

He shrugs, maybe a little annoyed that he was easily ignored like that, but he walks right behind Sasuke as they enter the hall. They part ways quickly. 

Naruto shuffles for a seat in front of Kiba and Sakura. He throws a glare at the Gryffindor beater. “What was that for?” 

Kiba was indifferent. “Nothing,” he says, turning his attention Rock Lee, one of his fellow beaters. 

Sakura quickly arches an eyebrow at Naruto to get his attention before he gets to snap at Kiba. “What was what?” She asks, amused. 

“Like he said, nothing,” he looks at Sakura. Regarding the news he’d received from Kiba, the pink haired Gryffindor didn’t look sad or upset by any means. She looked… normal, okay. He took it a sign that he didn’t need to be careful, even if he rarely was. “You broke up with Sasuke?” 

Sakura stiffens for a moment, but only a moment enough that Naruto couldn’t bring himself dwell on it. “Yeah,” she sighs. “I was going to tell you once we’re back at the towers, before we sleep… But I guess it got to you first.” 

She claps her hands once, indicating they change the mood. “I’m okay.” 

But Naruto doubts her, saying they could talk about it later, to which Sakura nods at. Dropping the topic, they move on to talking about how their days went and are abruptly stopped when Tsunade’s voice booms throughout the hall, greeting them and presenting them food. 

Another wonderful feast, of course, but Naruto still misses the taste of muggle-made ramen from back home.

________

“So… You’re gonna tell me?” Naruto asks, sitting beside his ex-crush in the Gryffindor common room. He wondered why no one else was in this place, it was comfortable. Maybe they didn't like that Naruto was there too often. 

They were already dressed in comfortable, loose, bed time clothes (even if Naruto would wear this fit anywhere, it being comfortable and all). 

The fire blazed in front of them, ensuring this common room be warm and comforting at times. He’d fall asleep here, sometimes, only waking up when he’d feel painful burning against his cheeks, telling him he was too close to the fire. He was a rough sleeper.

“Yeah,” Sakura yawned. “He said… Well, that he didn’t deserve…” Tears brimmed her eyes; from tiredness or sadness, he didn’t know. “That he didn’t deserve me,” Sakura chuckled. “It’s more like I didn’t deserve him, y’know?” 

As much as Naruto denied it, Sasuke was indeed a near-perfect being, his only imperfections are him being a little rude, maybe antisocial, over-independent and… And… Naruto didn’t know him much to judge him harshly. He did know that this Sasuke was popular, being a seeker like himself, in all ways attractive, carrying himself with elegance and poise, and a genius that was hardworking— it put him way out of anyone’s league in their year. School, even. 

He was an enigma waiting to be unraveled, and when Sakura had announced they were in a relationship, needless to say, everyone was shocked. Sakura had also thought this was her calling: to love this raven, to know him, but she hadn’t expected to be blocked off and emotionally fenced away. 

She had accepted it anyway, loving that they had unlocked a special node in their relationship. _Girlfriend and boyfriend_. Naruto was a little jealous, seeing how the Slytherin had gotten Sakura by simple acceptance, but then again, his focus in this prestigious school was to master magic, and maybe someday make real _instant_ ramen. 

Undeterred, Naruto nods in understanding. “Since you both think so, it’s good, isn’t it? Cancels it out like… line graph… or something.” 

Sakura shoots him an unimpressed look. “Number line?” 

“Yeah, that!” Naruto laughs, amused at his own dumbness. 

Once his laughter dies down, their eyes meet and they laugh together, this time. They spend another twenty minutes talking about relationships, love, and some side crushes. 

“Thank you, Naruto,” Sakura beamed, hugging Naruto’s side. Naruto replies with a hum, wrapping an arm around her shoulders. 

She lets go, and Naruto does so as well. “It’s time to sleep.” 

Naruto nods, groggily rubbing his eyes. “Yeah, I’ve got a Friendly against Slytherin, tomorrow.” He gets up with Sakura. “Goodnight.” 

“Goodnight,” and they part ways. 

________

Naruto takes a brisk shower, removing the sweat and grime off him. He had won the friendly, lucky enough to have found the golden snitch before Sasuke had. He knew he was on-level when it comes to skill with the Slytherin seeker, so he concludes that this win was just pure luck. He’d have to get better, if he wanted to be anywhere close to the Quidditch cup. 

Slipping on his uniform and robe, he then rushes to the corridors of Hogwarts to head his way to charms class. He sees Sasuke on the way. 

He jogs towards the raven, not even think twice before he greets him. Sasuke’s hair, Naruto assumes he used a spell, was dry, despite seeing it soaked with sweat earlier. He had a look of annoyance in his face. “What, Naruto?” His voice, smooth and bittersweet.

It echos in his head before he finds the words to reply with. “Nothing. Let’s just—“ 

“If it’s nothing, I don’t care,” and Sasuke’s feet stride faster, making space between him and Naruto. 

“Geez. Let’s just walk to charms together.” Sasuke ignores him. 

Soon enough, they’re in front of the charms classroom. Sasuke holds the door open long enough only for himself to enter, and Naruto could’ve broken his nose outside of a Quidditch game that day. 

________

“I’ve been seeing Sasuke way too often. I swear he’s always in my sights, always in the corner… you hear me?” Naruto groans, exasperated. It was indeed nice to look at the Uchiha, and he was easily noticeable despite his depressing atmosphere— or maybe that’s what made him so… out there, if you will. 

The point was he saw him _too_ often and it confused Naruto. It was almost suspicious. He had completely forgotten they were classmates; of the same year, age group, and had the same classes. Not to mention, in the quidditch team. 

Kiba rolls his eyes to his friend’s groaning. “Maybe you just pay a little too much attention?” He sounded like he was beating around the bush. Naruto doesn’t notice it. 

“It’s fucking hard not to, dude. His presence is just… there… like… fresh cinnamon buns…” 

“I totally understand.” The two of them were alone on their own table in The Three Broomsticks, chattering away to relax themselves for the next quidditch match. 

“So you notice him a lot, too?” 

“No, definitely not,” Kiba frowns. “But I don’t think I would be able to resist some good fresh cinnamon buns.” 

Naruto mirrors his frown, but nods. “Yes, yes. You get it.” 

Shikamaru shows up, sitting on the empty seat across the two, his own butterbeer in hand. He jumps in the conversation right away. “You’ve been seeing him an extra lot?” 

Naruto places his chin on his palm, eyes closed, wracking around his brain to look at his own thoughts. 

He’s seen the Slytherin a great number of times today— and he’s slowly picking up on his small habits. Like how he rubbed on his earlobes whenever he was bored, and the gentle twitch of his eyes when he’d make eye contact with Naruto.

Maybe he was annoyed, but he was nice to look at.

To say the least, Naruto found it endearing. He felt a little fluffy just thinking about his cute little gestures, and he subconsciously smiles. Shikamaru and Kiba look at him, amused. 

Shikamaru’s first to comment. “Ever considered that you had a crush on him?” 

Naruto doesn’t even think twice before shaking his head. “No, why would I?” 

Kiba groans. “You’ve been thinking about him more than you should, and you’re smiling thinking about him, and you’re probably feeling giddy.” 

Naruto thinks about what he said. “Accurate,” he agrees. “But, I don’t have a crush on him.” 

Shikamaru only finds the situation amusing. “Sure,” he chuckles lightly. “You don’t have a crush on him. The heart eyes you put on only when he’s present are there to simply cherish your deep, wholesome acquaintanceship.” 

Naruto frowns. He didn’t even know what half Shikamaru had meant. Instead, he downs his butterbeer and gets up to leave. “I don’t have a crush on him,” he says. “He’s just always there.” 

“Whatever,” and they all mutually drop the subject. 

________

_And Slytherin wins!_

_Get anywhere near the Quidditch cup my ass._

Naruto’s broom slows down, and he’s brought down to ground, disappointed. He couldn’t face his team like this; he was obviously didn’t play his best, distracted. 

He leaves his broom in the changing rooms, running to the Gryffindor house, with plans to wallow in his confusion. 

He sneaks into the prefects bathroom, knowing half of them won’t have a reason to shower. His own prefects would have to handle the rush of students coming from the stands, anyway. And he was planning on a shower, so he wouldn’t take long.

As the warm water rippled down his body he thought about what he was doing during the game, and what level of stupidity he was on to lose focus on a game so important. He’d done it for the team, and he was fucked. 

Then, his thoughts travel to Sasuke. When he’d seen the Slytherin seeker had attained the snitch, he saw the glimmer in his eyes and his shoulders lose the tension they’d been holding. He’d stop right there, the bludger nearly making contact with his face. 

And again, he’d think of how fucking... _nice_ it was to look at, how it made him burst with warmth inside. His eyes big with satisfaction and pure happiness, a blush on his cheeks due to the extortion. His teammates lifting and throwing him into the air that pushed the shine off his face and replaced it with soft bashfulness. 

How he’d play the game well with only determination, his skill driving him forward; and how it distracted Naruto. How his eyes flickered red and spun under the sunlight giving the impression he was using a spell— how Naruto was _under_ a spell. 

A moment of realization.

The man was _cheating_. 

He scrubbed himself till his skin tingled and turned red. He puts on a pair of black sweatpants and an orange tank top once he’s out of the shower and dried off. 

He sneaks into his house, and into his shared bedroom to hide under the sheets. 

________

Naruto couldn’t sleep. His stomach kept fluttering, heart flipping, and other symptoms of crushing he didn’t know of. He was thinking of Sasuke, the damn raven— who was all glares and small smiles and bright eyes and soft hair he wanted to swallow up for himself. He knew this wasn’t all there was to a crush; and he’d only been paying attention to him after his and Sakura’s breakup. It almost felt wrong, but he still couldn’t help his feelings. 

The moonlight encouraged him to get up and go out. 

Naruto grabs his wand and silently utters a spell for a clone. He instructs him to stay under the covers while he goes out for a walk. The clone, obedient, does as told. Pleased with himself, he tip-toes his way out the bedroom, down the stairs and into the common room. He walks towards the balcony, and as silently as possible, he opens the glass window that separated him from the cold wind of the outdoors. 

The breeze hits him, and he’s cold to the bone. He almost forgets about Sasuke. He can't.

He doesn’t stop there— stepping over the railing, he ignores the cold and hops down the different levels of roofs one by one.

Sounds a little absurd, to be able to jump from heights like that; but Naruto was born different. Super strength, or something else, he himself didn't know. He just knew he had an advantage.

He carefully makes his way to the owlery, planning on maybe talking to the owls and resting on the staircase. He’s thinking of Sasuke the whole way, and he wonders why. As if God were also annoyed with him, Naruto sees the familiar raven hair lost in the moonlight. 

Again, he doesn’t think twice, and runs toward him. 

*

Sasuke hears Naruto’s heavy feet tapping on the ground and turns around. Naruto was rushing towards him. Startled, he turns his way to the forest to try and lose the lunatic.

His heart starts to race. Panic. The sight of someone running after you in the middle of the night— like _that—_ is sure to bring nightmares. Naruto was far too excited at the sight of him, making him think look even more insane.

Once he’s entered the forest, he’s confident he can easily lose the Gryffindor— he’s only startled when he’s pulled back by his lagging wrist and gently pushed into a tree. He slowly looks up, and sure enough, it was the blond, hair and skin shining in a blue tone because of the moon. He looked damn hot, and Sasuke could spend hours like this if he weren’t so tired.

His heart thumps harder against his ribcage and he feels it beg to jump out. _Into the hands of this intruder._ The exhaustion fades a little, the close up sight of Naruto chipping it away. 

The blond was glaring at him. “Why’d you run away?” He hisses, hands loose on his shoulders, still gently pushing him to the tree. 

Sasuke couldn’t help blush, the large, rough and warm hands on him. He wishes the blush wasn’t too obvious either. He only dreads more when the blond continues to speak. 

Naruto frowns, looking down at him. “Huh? Why’re you blushing?” He says, poking Sasuke’s cheeks, warmth lingering on his shoulders. 

Sasuke slaps the hands away. “Weirdo,” he mutters. 

“I’m weird now?” Naruto questions, unimpressed. “ _You’re_ weird. Cheating in a serious game like that.” 

Cheating? He hadn’t been cheating. If anything, _Naruto_ was. Distracting him with the golden hair and bright blue eyes, the quidditch pants that clung to his ass, and sweat dripping down his neck that made him look like a stereotypical fuckboy, even when he wasn’t. In the end, he’d seen the snitch first and gotten it first. He was lucky. Even more lucky that he wouldn’t have to face Naruto again on the next match. 

He doesn’t say what he truly thinks. “I wasn’t,” he breathes, lost in Naruto’s eyes. “cheating…” 

“You hesitated.” He says, looking smug at his observation. He looked dumb.

“I didn’t cheat!” Sasuke exclaims, annoyed. He feels his cheeks flush and he lets out a huff of exasperation.

Naruto was a little taken aback. He sputters, and now he was blushing. He takes half a step away from Sasuke, curling his fist in front of his mouth. 

Sasuke glares. “What?” 

Naruto looks at him properly again, and he grins sheepishly. “That was cute.” It sends his brain to a frenzy, and he gets weak in his knees. Sheer determination holds him up. 

“W-what?!” Sasuke sputters. “You’re ridiculous!” He adds, making a weak move to push Naruto out of the way. Weak as it was, Naruto doesn’t budge. 

“I do take pride in being ridiculous sometimes,” he nods matter-of-factly. Naruto presses a hand on the tree, right beside Sasuke’s head. “Anyway, I said you were cute.” 

“I heard, idiot!” Sasuke weakly insults. His hands were on Naruto's shoulders, confused if they weren't to push or pull. 

“Your eyes were shining, and all. You put a spell on me, I just know it. I felt puke-y all the way and whenever I looked at you, my heart would race,” Naruto shakes his head. “Like some visual spell, or something. Cheater.” 

Sasuke blushes even more. It was like Naruto was describing what he had felt as well, and it was scary. “You make me puke-y, too, idiot!” 

“Huh. Maybe we were just nervous?” 

“I’m never really nervous before a game.” 

“So am I…” Naruto trails off, and his eyes widen in realization. “You’re just cheating! Admit it!” His forearms were now flat on the wood, and their faces only inches apart. 

Sasuke doesn’t say anything, breathless. They were too damn close, and—

“You’re really cute,” Naruto repeats. Sasuke was about to explode. “My friends say I have a crush. On you. What do you think?” 

Sasuke shakes his head, refusing to answer. 

“My heart is beating really fast right now,” Naruto whispers, boring his eyes into Sasuke’s. “Is this what a crush is?” 

Sasuke finally manages to get something out. “I-I don’t know.” 

“Can I kiss you?” 

_Yes. Fucking kiss me already._ Sasuke doesn’t say it— but his eyes close and he tilts his chin up subconsciously. He melts when they finally touch.

It felt like hours, bathing in the moonlight with Naruto like that, but it felt good, warm, and right. Naruto could say the same, the usual warmth of his common room nothing compared to Sasuke. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading lmaooo I'm so sleepy


End file.
